Unlucky for Some
by OpiumPoppy
Summary: Haruhi becomes unsure about her feelings concerning the two prince-like figures in her life whilst the Shadow King becomes more and more certain. Warning people, this is slash or will be in later chapters between Kyouya and Nekozawa.
1. The Cat goes to the Vet

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School, I don't own my own school, or the school down the road.... or the school in Ghana ('cause my mum owns it).... OMGGM!!! I don't even own the clothes I'm wearing!!!! *Takes off clothes* Mwahahaha! But, readers, I do own my fingers and as long as I have 'em I'll keep on writing, even if you don't want me to XD (I'm like The Rats [James Herbet] I just keep coming back!)

OMGGM stands for "Oh my goodness gracious me", borrowed from my lovely sister Princess Procrastination.

PP: STOLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! THEIF THEIF! *twitches on ground* BTW, why are you naked?

OP: Anyway readers, on with the story, thank you for reading all that if you got this far XD R & R

* * *

Chapter 1

I saw red, so much red, a dark muted shade, black was better but red is tolerable. I didn't register that to be seeing red behind my closed eyelids there must be

"LIGHT! ARGH!" I screamed.

"Shi...argh no! Are you okay? No, of course not! I'm so stupid! Ah! Hide, yes... safe!"

I heard a clearly panicked voice steadily increasing in both pitch and volume.

"Calm down, Tamaki."

"B-but..." This voice was somewhat muffled.

"He's not going to curse you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I now recognised this calm, cool voice. The never ceasing sound of fingers tapping endlessly at a keyboard also alerted me to Kyouya's presence.

So-

"Okay, mommy."

-the excitable idiot was Tamaki.

-oOo-

Nekozawa smiled unconsciously, he remembered Tamaki's comical fear of him and Belzenef and recounted the time when he had tried so desperately to unite him and his sister. Then Nekozawa's face twisted in a grimace; that torch had NOT been nice.

Nekozawa sat bolt upright in his bed; his eyes wide. His sister's terrified expression etched into his mind, not, however, into his sight.

-oOo-

"LIGHT! ARGH!" I screamed for the second time in as many minutes.

I felt soft fabric being tied around my head, covering my poor abused eyes.

The soft voice of my maid (yes, she can manage soft if she tries) whispered into my ear

"Sleep, my sweet prince." I gasped at the phrase my sister still prefers to my name or 'onii-san'. My sharp inwards breath did not only carry air into my mouth. I spluttered as she blocked my nose and mouth forcing me to swallow the bland powder before being allowed to breathe. My eyes bulged while the cloth mercifully blocked out the light.

I could feel my eyelids droop...

...sneaky little...

-oOo-

"So do you mind staying the night with him after all, I don't think he'll disturb your sleep as he doesn't seem to be in pain any longer.... besides if he knew you were here I'm sure he'll _more than_ appreciate it...."

"Eh?!"

"I'll leave you to it then."

The door clicked softly closed.

-oOo-

I opened my eyes as my maid left the room. I knew her from her voice and the elegant way her cloak swished at her exit. I had, in fact, previously caught her practising in my bedroom's mirror just last week.

From the suggestive hints in her words, undoubtedly aimed at me, she had left her, oh no- HIM, behind.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing as Fujioka studied my face.

She was no fool.

"Are you hungry Nekozawa-sempai?"

-oOo-

He merely turned over as if still asleep. After a moment, however, he hesitantly opened one bright blue eye and met the gaze of my own hazel one. Nekozawa flinched in shock, I smiled – I can always tell when someone feigns sleep. It was like a 6th sense by now, what with dad how he is.

Nekozawa studied my face wearily. I put on my host smile and said

"It's alright Nekozawa-sempai, the lights are off; you can open your other eye now."

-oOo-

Was it still closed! I opened it as Fujioka stood up.

"ARGH!"

-oOo-

I spun around; I'd forgotten to close the blinds. I looked at Nekozawa, he'd flung his hands up to shield his face from the shaft of moonlight cutting into the darkness and I could see one wide ocean-blue eye through the gap in his long, pale fingers. His hands were very slender and the way the moonlight shimmered in his hair was so pretty-like opal. He was perfect for the host club but how could Tamaki ever accept him? For in front of me was the prince type, so suited to that role that Tamaki would be outshone like the moon in the light of the morning star....

*groan*

AH! The blinds! Nekozawa's previously unfocused gaze was now focused on my flushed face. I quickly drew the blinds and stared at the window frame trying not to let my thoughts wander to how soft Nekozawa's hair looked or how clear his blue eyes were or.... DAMN!

-oOo-

I gazed at Fujioka's small form. She had her back turned as if she didn't want to look at me. Had I done something wrong? If so, what? I knew she was a girl because I saw her at my summer manor but she surely didn't mind that! I mean, she's wearing a dress right now! She couldn't be frightened either, she never has been scared f me. Even now, as a girl she's allowing herself to be alone with an older boy. In his room no less!

I glanced down at the sheets, correction-I could tell in the dim light these sheets were white, mine, naturally, were black. Hospital then? Probable, as the Ootori boy was here earlier.

***CRASH***

Oops. "Haruhi?"I called.

I saw her shoulders rise as she took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh,

She didn't turn around.

-oOo-

Argh, Nekozawa-sempai's* calling me, what do I doooo!

-oOo-

Haruhi carefully arranged her facial features into an innocent questioning look and prepared to turn around.

"Haruhi!" came Nekozawa's voice; more urgently this time. She turned around quickly but still with her well-used calm but slightly bored expression on. Then her eyes widened slowly in surprise and her mouth involuntary opened in a silent "oh".

She was looking at his eyes, blue like the sky, shining like twin crystals and, probably more importantly, swimming in unshed tears.

Haruhi stared in a kind of trance at the sheer beauty, innocence and heart-wrenching sadness of the scene as Nekozawa's tears began to spill and slide down his ivory skin. It was so delicate-almost translucent. She followed a drop of liquid on its path down his slightly reddened cheek and on its quick descent to the polished mahogany floor. Its splash failed to bring her out of her stupor. Haruhi's eyes hungrily returned to her sempai's face and his eye's met hers before darting around avoiding her gaze.

-oOo-

"Erm...." It wasn't like Haruhi to be speechless. Or to stare, she never seemed interested in, well, anything really. No, anything.... at all.

"Nekozawa.... sempai...?"

"Hmmm...." I was thinking about something else then, my mind wanders.

"Nekozawa-sempai, why were you crying?"

I told her it was nothing and waved my hand dismissively-and splattered blood all over the floor. The moon's muted glow through the blinds diminished further behind a cloud and we were plunged suddenly into a deeper darkness but even so I saw her face pale as I descended into my own mind's blissful blackness.

* * *

* Haruhi previously didn't add the sempai to Nekozawa's name in her thoughts, however, now she's trying to add an air of professionalism and detachment to the situation in an effort to stop all the inappropriete thoughts regarding him.


	2. Shadow King gets told!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

I'm so proud of myself for posting this so soon (disregarding the fact that I had already wrote it when I posted the first chapter). I was going to re-write the whole thing but instead I just read and edited about 60 times over. So here it is, the second chapter, I don't think it's up to the standard of the last one though. Also, I'm writing as fast as I have ideas, unfortunately at the moment they are contradicting eachother so the next installement will be slower in coming (by slower I mean s.... l.... o.... w....).

PP: Yo! Is it not, Danathan?

OP: The last bit roughly translates to 'innit dan' she's being a posh chav....

* * *

Chapter 2

Ahhh! "Kirimi!" I gasped as I sat bolt upright in bed. It was day time, I could tell although someone had already replaced the blinds with thick black curtains.

Very efficient; only to be expected of an Ootori hospital I suppose.

I looked around for Haruhi, she was asleep, good, I hadn't woken her. If she had woken it wouldn't have been good for my rep as leader of the Black Magic Club.

I stared at Haruhi; I bet she could feign sleep as well as she could tell it was feigned.

I squinted at her 'sleeping' form.

And then the door opened.

-oOo-

I couldn't sleep! I was awake staring at Nekozawa all night until the men who came to put the curtains up arrived; I concentrated on them to stop myself looking at a certain unconscious blond someone.

The workmen were nice. I talked to them but fell asleep before they left. I woke up as the sun was rising and as I went to close the curtains and look out at the scenery I noticed a note pinned onto them. As I read it I didn't know whether to smile or to frown, so, I did both in turn.

I watched the sun rise with nothing breaking the silence but the tick of the clock for over half an hour before Nekozawa-sempai stirred. I flung the curtains together as though the feeble rays of first light burned-to some they did. I spun on my heel to face the bed and staggered backwards into the window frame, then I jumped at the clatter behind me.

Aww, the workmen had left me some American candy, maybe Nekozawa likes sweet things? I'll also take some home for my dad and my mother's shrine, being as I don't like sweets.

Nekozawa was tossing and turning in his sleep so I made my way LOUDLY to my seat. His cries were desperate as he called for his sister. I sat and watched him; if I woke him and the twins found out (which I was sure they would) the consequences would be too great for "getting close to Neko-chan".

I suddenly realised how bad it would look to a waking Nekozawa if I was watching him and didn't help. I decided to 'sleep'. I hoped Nekozawa wouldn't mind the white of the cloth I had used to bandage his hand. I am such a sadist to be staring at him crying! Turns out he had knocked over his glass and jug of water and cut his hand on the fragments.

How I had not heard them fall.... I didn't think even my skill at ignoring people was that good! However, the memory of his hair in the moonlight is a good enough excuse, ne? I think so.

ARGH! NO it isn't!

"**KIRIMI**!"

Kirimi? She has nothing to do with anything. Oh, Nekozawa's breathing is slowing, he's awake then? Good, the nightmare wasn't too long.

If I had known what the twins were planning earlier I would have stopped them! No doubt that's the reason they didn't even give in to Tamaki and fully explain. They told him only to fetch Kirimi because it would somehow help both Kyouya-sempai and Nekozawa-sempai.

Ah, who knew his eyes were so pretty, I'm glad he doesn't wear coloured contacts as well as his wig and hooded cloak.

And then the door opened.

-oOo-

It opened slowly and smoothly, as refined as a hospital door could possibly open. Haruhi-even with her mind in such uncharacteristic chaos recognised that there could only be one person with their hand on the handle; that rich bastard (otherwise known as), The Shadow King.

As if on cue Kyouya somehow, even dressed as he was in his school attire, gracefully swept into the dark room.

Haruhi sat bolt upright matching Nekozawa's waking position not noticing his swiftly relaxing posture.

Kyouya stepped further in and swiftly closed the door behind him. He crossed the room and threw open the curtains before smoothly closing the ever-present blinds. This left the room several shades lighter than previous and earned no more than one surprised gasp from Nekozawa.

Kyouya turned to study the occupants of his father's hospital room to be greeted with the sight of a smiling Nekozawa and Haruhi somehow managing to glare at the closed door, to look shocked, guilty and uncertain at the same time. Hmm, Kyouya couldn't decide which sight was most astonishing but once he could work out why Haruhi was showing such a rare insight into her unshielded mind he was sure to have a year's worth of 'teasing' material. Teasing, incidently, has a different meaning to Kyouya as it does to other people.

-oOo-

Kyouya-sempai just walked in! Surely Tamaki-sempai must be right behind him! The man I'm supposed to love; didn't Mei-chan and everyone else help me so much and now I've been staring at Nekozawa sempai all night! What's taking him so long anyway? Usually he bounds in with Kyouya and nearly knocks me over trying to hug me no doubt asking for protection from 'Mommy'.

He's taking too long!

-oOo-

"Ah, Haruhi," There was no question in Kyouya's voice as he called her to her senses "was there something you wanted to say?"

"Err, why?"Kyouya gestured towards her whilst sitting relaxed on the end of Nekozawa's bed.

"Oh, err no, Kyouya-sempai." Haruhi hurriedly sat back down. 'How long had I been standing?!'

"Mere seconds." Kyouya said with his uncanny ability to answer unspoken thoughts.

"Thank-you, sempai." Haruhi answered frostily, whilst slowly returning to her usual state of mind as her thoughts focused 'so very helpful.' She added to herself sarcastically.

"Quite so." Came a certain shadow king's unabashed reply.

Kyouya smirked as Haruhi's eyes narrowed and he turned to address Nekozawa who had been watching the mostly silent exchange with interest.

"I trust your stay so far has been pleasant?"

His eyes darted down as he said this and his glasses flashed. Nekozawa noticed and answered stutteringly in the affirmative.

-oOo-

Kyouya flashed me a stunning smile before turning back towards Fujioka-chan. Her face paled for the second time in my company. I suddenly realised what had set Kyouya off and looked down at my bandaged hand. As I looked back at Haruhi I noticed her clenched hands loosen slightly, I assumed the light had caught Kyouya's glasses and hidden his eyes.

"Kyouya...." My hand was on his arm, I didn't remember doing that.

I withdrew it at lightning speed as Kyouya's gaze fixed on me. The depths of his black eye's smouldered with unrestrained anger and screamed incompetence at me. It entered me like a hammer and smashed my soul.

Haruhi's was obviously made of stronger stuff. Time and time again she's had that unblinkingly ruthless gaze fixed upon her but still she stands. How?!

-oOo-

Nekozawa slumped back into his pillows, his dimming eyes downcast.

"Kyouya," Unreadable black eyes met an angry hazel pair.

"Haru-"

"No. You can carry on later or double my debt, triple it, I don't care."

Kyouya silently stared at his kohai's furious expression in shock.

"That's right, Kyouya-sama," her voice dripped sarcasm "charge me for expenses I don't deserve; use me to satisfy the selfish whims of all the other hosts; constantly bring up my 'commoner' status and threaten debt increases in accompaniment to all the above but do not turn your anger upon someone undeserving in front of me."

Haruhi did not raise her voice one decibel above her usual level of speech and as she finished she controlled her expression. Her breathing was not heavy but her body visibly relaxed before Kyouya's eyes.

Then Haruhi bowed shallowly to her confused sempai and apologised for the lack of a suitable suffix when she had first addressed him. Then with a parting glance at Nekozawa and a small nod she spun on her heel (without stumbling this time) and marched from the room unknowingly scattering candy as she went and dropping a piece of folded paper torn from a notebook.

* * *

You may have noticed that Haruhi has stopped adding 'sempai's to Nekozawa's name again.

Official reason: She's given up trying already (with the proffesionalism etc)

Unofficial reason: I'm getting so tired of typing it.... :( sorry


	3. Beelzenef: A Cupid in Training?

Disclaimer: Not mine :( Really wish Kyouya was though.... XD

Sorry this took so long, I only got half way through the draft before I just typed it all up because I felt guilty, so maybe a bit rushed, hope you can't tell. Just wanted to post a chappie as school starts soon and I'll be way busy with assessments and stuff. Still haven't even finished all my homework and art will take years....

Anyway here you go, chapter 3! Oh, review please, I want to know what I'm doing wrong (and right too, that would be nice).

* * *

Chapter 3

"Why did you bring me here?" Kirimi shouted as the twins escorted, well, more like dragged, her into the empty music room they had been once before with the temporary host apprentice, Shiro Takaoji, of the naughty type.

"We we're going to tell you-"

"what we did-"

"and why we did it-"

"so that you will-"

"help us." They finished together, Kirimi glowered-she hated twin speak.

"Kirimi-chan!" Honey sparkled "What they mean to say is they apologise-" Kirimi raised an eyebrow.

"Gomenasai." They chorused obediently.

"For using your fear of cats and," continued Honey, seating himself in one of the two chairs Mori had, seemingly, pulled out of thin air (the other was occupied by Usa-chan) "I'll even give you this whole entire cake to say sorry!"

"I don't want it."

Honey's eyes began to brim over with tears "Taka-" he said quietly, his voice breaking.

"Uh."

Mori pulled out one more chair from an unidentifiable source and placed it behind Kirimi before kneeling beside her as in a dojo rather than an elementary school music classroom.

He remained silent as his cousin seated himself on his shoulders and didn't turn to the child beside him until he had passed Usa-chan up to join the crying martial arts master.

"Your kidnap was the first step of a plan to get your brother and Kyouya together."

"We noticed Nekozawa had been spying on the host club activities for a while." Hikaru piped up.

"At first we thought Haruhi-the maid kept dropping hints, she thought that too, but...."

"She was wrong." Mori finished Kaoru's sentence.

Honey noticed Takashi's breathing had sped up slightly as Kaoru spoke, interesting, he mused as he began the cherry based delicacy he had offered Kirimi.

"Brother and Kyouya...?"

"Uh." Mori confirmed

"Who's Kyouya?"

"Ah."

The twins eyes lit up and they turned to each other - mischievous smirks firmly in place.

-oOo-

Someone knocked on the door; Kyouya started, checked his watch and bade the person enter.

"There are thirty minutes until the start of school, Kyouya-sama."

He nodded.

-oOo-

I watched the nurse leave with a little interest: was the hospital so understaffed that a trained professional could carry out messenger duty?

I turned to the leader of the Dark Magic Club, it was a twenty minute drive to school from here and father would arrive to escort me in five, I didn't want to leave my sempai in this state.

I checked my watch again, three minutes left and father would undoubtedly arrive early.

I made my way to the side of the bed and leaned in towards my sempai, "Nekozawa...?" He blinked slowly but otherwise didn't respond.

I removed my glasses – I was close enough not to need them. Placing them on the bedside table I then felt my way to the drawer and removed a certain cloth puppet.

"Nekozawa-sempai?" Why was I asking questions, where had my control gone, was I....slipping? "Ah, Nekozawa-sempai, I brought you Beelzenef."

As I held it in front of him recognition flashed briefly in his eyes and he brought a bandaged hand up to take it off me.

-oOo-

Nekozawa smiled, amused at himself – Beelzenef couldn't go on over the bandages!

Before he could raise his over hand he felt it held in another, being slowly raised, he looked to his left-he hadn't sensed another presence before.

Obsidian eyes, black strands of silk falling, flawlessly framing a beautiful face so resembling.... KYOUYA!

**Kyouya** *without* his glasses on.

Recognition once again entered the sempai's blue orbs, lingering this time instead of passing through fleetingly.

-oOo-

Kyouya froze - his hand involuntary squeezing the blonds' as their gaze's met. Both pairs of eyes were widened, Nekozawa's comically so, Kyouya would have perhaps seen the humour in the others' expression had he not been so stunned himself.

Then, Nekozawa smiled. A slow subtle rising at the corners of his mouth directed at the boy he had somehow come to love.

Kyouya didn't smile but recovering he schooled his face into its usual expressionless mask, before Nekozawa could frown he felt his hand continue its journey upwards and come to a stop right before Kyouya's face, his manicured fingers slightly bent and level with the shadow kings straight nose.

-oOo-

He wouldn't.... *doki doki* my pulse came faster and my breathing descended into shallow gasps. I'm so close to Kyouya, closer than I've ever been to anyone and he's holding my hand right at his mouth.... I think I'm melting!

-oOo-

Kyouya was still staring into the depths of his sempai's eyes he saw unnameable emotions swirl in them and felt a little concerned as Nekozawa's lids drooped. Then he flinched, two sets of footsteps sounded in the corridor, one irregular (it brought bouncing to mind) and one more clipped and controlled though slightly rushed. There was only one door in this corridor and Kyouya wasn't ready for the door to open,

but open it did.

-oOo-

The door burst open and who but the blond idiot should be on the other side; he bounded into the room like an over-excited puppy. A nurse entered the room behind him and announced his presence, looking up she paused. I could understand; I was, after all, kneeling on the floor holding a patients' hand and a cat puppet. It would look quite strange.

-oOo-

The nurse almost descended into a fan girlish moe-overdose induced coma. What a breathtaking sight! There was a blond prince practically lying in the arms of the tall, dark, handsome figure of Ootori-sama.

"Tell no-one of what you saw here...." Kyouya threatened darkly. The nurse nodded and ran from the room holding back squeals and a fountain like nosebleed.

Kyouya stood up, raising Nekozawa's hand with him and swiftly but gently settled Beelzenef on it. He lowered the puppet-clad hand to the bed and slowly released it as if reluctant to part. He was only vaguely and distractedly listening to Tamaki's babbling, something about his father cancelling and Daddy coming to escort Mommy to school, rescuing her from loneliness and other such nonsense.

-oOo-

Kyouya turned to collect his glasses-wordlessly taking them form where Beelzenef held them out, remembering Nekozawa's previous unfocused expression he asked him to rest and then left following a Tamaki who threatened the structure of the hospital by his very bouncing off the walls.

-oOo-

Nekozawa pondered Kyouya's words to the nurse, had anything happened? Was something about to happen before the interruption of was it his wishful thinking? Regardless he muttered thanks and endearments to his puppet for providing to opportunity and fell asleep cradling the hand on which Kyouya's touch lingered still.

-oOo-

In the back of his limousine Kyouya stared at his laptop in an attempt the detour his best friend from speaking (it, as usual, didn't work) and pondered earlier events.

Had something happened in the hospital room? He couldn't pinpoint it but there was a strange half-formed idea in his head and a feeling throughout his entire body, he remembered the feel of Nekozawa's hand in vivid high definition and shuddered lightly. Then they were interrupted from whatever they were doing, he thought with annoyance, quite suddenly by school "a trivial matter".

"Oh my...." Kyouya weakly exclaimed, it was more breath than speech really. Tamaki clapped happily thinking his story had finally shocked the stoic boy, "I know, but then...." he continued with glee.

Kyouya slumped in his seat, what if his father hadn't been detained?

What would have happened had his father walked in?


	4. A Partnership of sorts

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School or it's host club

Finally got the 4th chappie up, I felt guilty so I was up late last night finishing it and just typedn it up now, hope it's okay, I'm as eager for Kyouya's answer (and his revenge on Haruhi) as I hope you guys are. XD

Urgh! Btw, it's still doing the weird things where it won't save all the changes I make to the uploaded chap, but it's not too major.

* * *

Chapter 4

In the third music room before hosting activities:

Haruhi was in her costume and stood in place in front of the entrance with a look of thunder on her face.

The twins were in the corner whispering and sneaking not-so-covert glances at her; usually they would talk to her regardless when her temper was focused on someone other than them, however, she'd gotten sick of them at lunchtime and turned into demon number three.

Tamaki was getting changed, hence Haruhi's opportunity to be (relatively) pensive.

Kyouya was 'doing finances' (thinking about Nekozawa).

Mori was watching the twins.

Honey was watching Mori watch the twins whilst eating cake.

Usa-chan was staring at cake.

-oOo-

"Tono!"

"Get away you demonic doppelgangers! I will never forgive you for what you did on Sunday!"

That got Kyouya's attention.

"Did this incident somehow involve Nekozawa-sempai?" He asked flatly. The twins froze.

"And Kirimi-chan?" added Haruhi who's unforgiving gaze was, for the moment, redirected.

The twins shrunk back from the icy tendrils Kyouya was emanating and the fiery fingers clawing towards them from Haruhi's eyes.

The host club room faded from sight; only blackness and four figures lit up with indiscernible light sources remained.

"I do hope you two had nothing to do with our sempai's, ah, ill health. I implore you to speak truthfully."

The cold intensified and icicles lit with orange flames materialised around the shorter boys.

"I, erm, we-"

"Might I take this opportunity to remind you of the Ootori private police force which includes an elite special ops and surveillance squad?"

-oOo-

Outside Honey poked at the black bubble and chewed thoughtfully.

Mori stared worryingly at the space which had engulfed his fellow hosts whilst holding back a Tamaki who desperately wanted to rescue his 'daughter'.

Suddenly they were engulfed in light, glitter and rose petals.

The blackness melted away and Honey could have sworn he saw the flicker of dying flames before looking up and meeting the sight of two composed, fearless warriors and a pair of shivering soldiers.

Kyouya was dress in black chainmail which fell mid-thigh; there were two splits in the armour which almost reached his hips.

Under this we wore tight black leather breeches he looked to be sewn into and black boots with silver buckles.

Over the chainmail he had on midnight blue arm and chest plates, on his shoulders was a long blue black cloak secured with a silver chain and a clasp bearing the Ootori symbol.

Lastly he bore a black belt swung over his narrow hips and through this belt was a sword. It was sheathed in a blue scabbard encrusted with sapphires, obsidian glass and diamonds. If the sword was unsheathed you would see a long blade with a gentle sweeping curve, untarnished, perfectly balanced and sharpened enough to cut a falling leaf.

It bore no decor; it was beautiful in its simplicity.... and practicality.

The twins regretted the functionality of the outfit.

"KYAAA!!!"

Followed the collective gasp as all the girls took in the view of the gorgeous shadow king; their eyes widened at his smouldering eyes (A/N: with anger at the twins, but they weren't to know ;)) and everyone stared in hushed silence as he turned and strode away before vanishing through a side door which closed with a small 'click'.

Then the silence descended into excited whispers and mutterings and hosting activities began.

Haruhi is dressed as a travelling swordsman; she's wearing green leggings and leather sandals which wind up her calves. She's also wearing a very short brown tunic and has a short sword slung on her back and 5 daggers hanging off a holder on her belt.

She has just realised she has forgotten the tea – again.

Excusing herself, she disappears through a certain recently visited side door.

-oOo-

Where is she? I glanced again at the tray sitting on the counter and sipped at tepid tea, urgh.

The door opened, speak of the devil....

"Ah," another sip "Haruhi."

She nodded back sharply "Kyouya-sempai."

I waited until she had grasped both handles of the tray before advising "Don't bother," a raised eyebrow "it's cold." I offered in explanation gesturing at my cup. I gave the beverage up for a lost cause.

-oOo-

Haruhi grudgingly accepted Kyouya's words and put more water on to boil. Kyouya carefully emptied his teacup into the sink and set it on the counter and looked at back at his kohai, she glared back.

"I do hope the disregard and obvious contempt you are hording for myself does not affect your hosting and our profits."

It was Kyouya's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Did you fix Nekozawa-sempai before you left him?" she asked bluntly.

"Yes."

"No, of course my hosting abilities have not, did not and will not suffer as a result of horded ill feelings, sempai. This is because such ill feelings towards you do not exist; I do wonder where you got the idea."

'_Where indeed.'_ Kyouya thought. "You know something."

"About?"

"About Sunday's incident." Kyouya answered, Haruhi nodded.

"They are plotting something; Sunday, whatever happened, is not an isolated event but merely the first step to something they want to happen." He theorised aloud.

"Of course."

"You will tell me what happened."

"A command, sempai?" Haruhi teasingly admonished whilst preparing the tea.

Choosing to take her seriously, "A request." Kyouya corrected.

-oOo-

I was surprised then; he really wanted the information, he needed it done privately too, as the private police haven't been mentioned.

I could take advantage of this.

"How about we form a partnership of sorts, sempai?"

I'm rather sure he could see my poorly restrained amusement and admittedly, quite a lot of smugness.

"I'm willing to start helping by answering any one of three questions you care to ask me if, since I have the upper hand at the moment, you answer truthfully one question from me."

"I-"

"Ah, wait, I want to give you the question first," I picked up the finished tray of tea "Why do you care so much about all this sempai, about Nekozawa-sempai and what's happened to him?"

His eyes darkened and narrowed behind his glasses and then I broke the contact, turning away towards the door, I basked in the chill of his glare which I knew to be fixed on my back.

Because having the upper hand over Kyouya, even for just a moment, was worth it.

Some things just were, damn the consequences.


	5. Tea and Strawberry Tarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

I didn't get so much in this chapter as I'd have liked but I'll start writing now so I don't forget what I want to inculde, I even have a little check list, you know. :) Oh, I'm going to have lots of fun thinking of deserts for Nekozawa; if you have any suggestions just review or message me, btw, I have nothing against meringues, they are tasty XD

* * *

Chapter 5

Throughout the remainder of club activities Haruhi wore a rather self satisfied smile, she knew only to expect a half answer and a horrid revenge but the sense of triumph wouldn't leave her.

She kept loosing track of conversations she held with the girls but, far from minding, they noted several things:

One being Haruhi's absentmindedness, or 'fantasising' as they were more inclined to think

Kyouya's reappearance which was not long after Haruhi's being another

And the last being the fact that they came back in _through the __**same**_ door.

You could hear the whirl of working fan girlish brains as they more deeply considered a certain *slash* pairing. I mean, this was gold, almost as forbidden as the twins – a dark, mysterious, passionate romance was in the air – Renge squealed watching on hidden cameras from her underground lair.

-oOo-

Nekozawa selected a sweet from the bowl at his bedside and delicately placed it in his mouth with the air of a haughtily bored prince.

He had held himself back from the sweets for hours knowing he would be unable to stop once he had started.

THERE WAS NOTHING TO DO!

He had talked to Beelzenef all morning, well, from when he'd woken up until lunchtime, then he'd requested a black forest gateau. (A little known fact was Nekozawa's obsession with all sweets, excluding meringue, I mean look at them, horrid little white bubbly things, eurgh! Anyway, his favourites were _death by chocolate _and _blackberry flavour lollipops _or anything darkly coloured really).

He had savoured the extra large cake and finished it around two.

The rest of the day was spent thinking about Kyouya and glancing at the folded note on the table. He didn't spend his time hoping for another visit; another cake and pointedly not looking at the clock.

Which was, by the way, ticking in that obnoxious way _on purpose_.

Nekozawa looked at the note again, was it form Kyouya's notebook, it couldn't be.... could it?

He snatched it up, he couldn't resist.

-oOo-

Haruhi stared curiously at her stony faced sempai.

The dark haired king of shadows sat opposite her in his limo with his gaze fixed on a point above her head. His servants looked uncomfortable but knew better than to say anything.

After the car pulled up Haruhi, seemingly relaxed, strolled up to the house several paces behind Kyouya in contrast to the taller boy's controlled, usually rigid strides; his sister would have offered to pull the stick out of his ass, or perhaps to pay someone to do the job anyway.

Fortunately none of the Ootori family were at home and the two hosts seated themselves in the sitting room and the meeting began.

Today meetings were quite commonplace it seems, two more in fact were beginning at this very moment; furthermore they all concerned a certain shadow king.

Perhaps even more extraordinarily – Kyouya didn't know they were happening.

-oOo-

_Hope your boyfriend gets well soon._

_Share some candy with him. X _

What the hell?! Okay, definitely not from Kyouya's notebook, but at who is it from and, of course, who is it addressed to?

Right, I'm the invalid so it's either to Kyouya or Haruhi. Why couldn't they write it in Japanese; I could have known at once then! But noooo, silly foreigners using English.

Sure, I can read it but there is no difference between a 'you' for a woman and a 'you' for a man.

Well there's a smiley face so if it's Kyouya then they obviously don't know him very well, but then, it's not Haruhi's kind of thing either.

They can't know the person well anyway as I'm sadly single. Okay, forget who it's to then; let's think who it could be from.

-oOo-

Haruhi sipped at the tea she had been served, far from relaxed now in the hollow silence, she was growing more nervous and apprehensive by the passing of every three second period.

She was almost a statue – staying perfectly still in an effort not to fidget.

clink

Haruhi's eye's resembled a frightened deer in headlights at the small noise.

Kyouya straightened with an amused expression from where he had been bent to set down his tea cup. Haruhi had managed to stay in her seat but just barely.

Kyouya reclined in his seat and crossed on lean leg over the other.

-oOo-

_Nurse 1_

_Nurse 2_

_Doctors x ???_

_Kyouya_

_Haruhi_

_Tamaki_

Nekozawa frowned at his list of people who had previously been in the room; nothing added up.

_Umehito_

_Beelzenef_

Well, he should be thorough, shouldn't he?

-oOo-

The first meeting had barely, if at all, progressed, the second one was going a lot.... differently.

Kirimi smirked "What makes you so sure I want to do this plan, what makes you so sure that I don't want to just continue sitting in this chair eating pastries?"

The twins exchanged quickly disguised looks of horror; this girl was like a Kyouya in training but cute and blond!

They shuddered then went to lean over her from opposite sides, bracing themselves on the arms of her chair, their usual smiles in place; she shrunk back in the shadow of the two.

"Dear Kirimi," Hikaru started

"we have yet to fully explain,"

"both stages of,"

"the all consuming romance,"

"of the Shadow King and the Dark Prince,"

"PLAAAN!"

Kirimi placed her scone back onto the plate and activated the recliner on the chair, she placed both hands behind her head as the twins fell back from the sudden movements in shock.

Kaoru had fallen and his brother crawled over to him, they immediately launched into a brotherly love act.

"Are you hurt?"

"I-I will be okay, Hikaru, but this pain...." He placed his hand upon his breast and his eyes closed.

"No! Kaoru, you can't leave me," Hikaru cried pulling him close "How could you do this to us?! And when we were going to graciously take you to visit your sick brother in his lonesome hospital bed, too."

Kirimi sat to attention, her reclaimed scone hovered before her open mouth, "Onii-san? My prince?"

Hikaru carried on as if he hadn't been interrupted gazing lovingly at his twin's face, "But, alas, my own dear brother has been harshly taken, he is too late for a hospital bed. Kaoru, if you came back, your bed would never be lonesome; I would always be by your side...."

"Really...?"

"Kaoru?"

"Hikaru!" They embraced as though they would never let go. In the doorway a maid who had come to investigate the commotion fainted.

'My prince....' Kirimi thought, she hadn't been to see him because her parents were away on business and had failed to come back; there was no-one available to take her to the hospital.

The twins looked at her glazed eyes and smirked in triumph, they quickly regained their former positions at her chair.

"My dear brother is recovered," Hikaru started, handing Kaoru a strawberry tart, but not before taking a bite himself "shall we see if the same is true of yours?"

Kirimi nodded.

"Okay, then let us depart for the lair of the Shadow King."

"Don't worry, it's not dark." Kaoru supplied

They set off, but not before having all the remaining pastries bagged for the trip.

* * *

Please review.... pretty please


	6. Loveable Bulldozers

Disclaimer: I don't own this. A real writer wouldn't have abandoned it for so long.

Just starting off with an apology. I'm so sorry for being MIA for more than two years. I really don't want to leave a story incomplete, especially this one (my first multichapter story, its practically my baby). I didn't plan it well but I recently got a review and I thought, "Sort yourself out, OP, figure out where your story is going (at least in the short term) then buck up and write a damn chapter!"

So I did. It's not as long as the previous ones (which were pathetically short to begin with) and I don't know how often i'll update but I stayed up ridiculously late/early to get this out and I can't write more without it degenerating into utter crack and randomness (since I'm falling asleep).

So here it is, I hope you like it, or at least don't loath it. Please review, I don't deserve it but it'll give me the motivation to write more if, of course, anyone desires me to.

* * *

Chapter 6

"He's interesting."

"What?" Haruhi asked, she was confused and still rather tensed from her recent trauma, oh how she hated tea cups now...

"Nekozawa-sempai, he is interesting."

"Ah." Haruhi had lost all interest in this by now, she had fallen off her cloud; she just wanted to go home.

"You can't go home yet."

Haruhi squinted at Kyouya, she was aiming for a glare but in her tired state it just wasn't happening for her; 'How come he's allowed to read thoughts? What makes him so special...?' That slurred even in her mind.

Kyouya sighed.

-oOo-

Nekozawa looked at the door suspiciously before getting out of bed, he only wanted to darken the room but he knew the nurses wouldn't like it _at all_, and they're scary...

'Wait!' The Dark Prince thought; one hand fisted in the dark curtains, the workmen!

That made perfect sense. With that discovery it was obvious the intended addressee was Haruhi. Nekozawa smiled, drawing the first curtain across, 'You should be a detective.' He said to himself smugly. He turned to grasp the other curtain and found himself staring into the face of a very angry nurse.

The smile dropped off his face.

-oOo-

"Kirimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, what do you think about your prince getting a boyfriend?"

She ate another scone and ignored Hikaru completely, who didn't take it well.

"So?" Kaoru inquired whilst pinning down and silencing his twin as best as he could.

"I don't know, do I? That's why I'm going to meet this Shadow King guy."

Kaoru shrugged and set about comforting his brother, it involved intimate whispering and feeding him whipped cream from one of the more delicate pastries; Kirimi turned away and stared pointedly out of the window.

-oOo-

"The purpose of this_ plan _was to somehow help Nekozawa-sempai and to do that they had to hospitalize him." Kyouya stated.

Haruhi winced, that sounded bad, "Well, sort of."

"Anything else?"

"Well, yes, but I'm not telling you that," Haruhi held up a finger effectively silencing her sempai,

"This plan will also help you and therefore every member of the host club, especially me, so I think I will let them carry on."

"You want them to continue in their idiocy."

Another statement.

"No, not precisely, I want them to achieve their aim; the means are to get less dramatic though, I assure you. Now, I think I want to leave."

"Can you at least tell me the name of their little… ah, operation?"

"No, sorry, I don't think I can."

Haruhi smiled as she left the room, the name of the plan was just too hilarious.

-oOo-

Tamaki paced the space in front of his bed "Why were Mommy and my precious daughter alone in a room together? What were they talking about? What if Mommy is trying to steal my lovely Haruhi away!"

"WHAT DO I DOOOOOO!" He threw his hands up and turned to frantically address Antoinette.

He picked up the phone erratically dialling numbers, "Oh no, I must stop him! He is going to kidnap her and corrupt her innocent mind and turn her into a horrible shadow creature just like him!"

'_Hello, this is the Sapphire beauty parlour-"_

"ARGH!"

-oOo-

"HARUHI!" She heard two voices shout joyously in unison as she slipped through Kyouya's massive front door.

'Why on earth are they here?' She wondered briefly before the mini bulldozers, Hikaru and Kaoru lovingly barrelled into her.

"We're going to visit-"

"Neko-chan with-"

"Kirimi-chan and we want-"

"The Shadow King" they said together dramatically

"To come with us." Kirimi finished with little fanfare before the twins could delay them with more theatrics.

"But, you are welcome, of course..."

Hikaru said, slinking up behind Haruhi and resting his long-fingered hand on her shoulder

"...to accompany us." Kaoru concluded, mimicking his brother's pose.

Haruhi flushed. She couldn't go! Not after the fool she'd made of herself last night! This morning, aswell. She needed to get out of this. Excuses! Excuses! Why couldn't she think of any? The laundry? No, it's done. Homework? It's a weekend, the twins wouldn't let her get away with that!

Kirimi and the twins watched Haruhi with bemused interest. She just got redder and redder. Could she get anymore red? Yes, apparently. A tomato would be ashamed to be next to her at present.

Think, Haruhi, think! You must stay true to Tamaki, not that he knows anyway. Maybe it's not so bad if I develop feelings for – NO! Don't think like that! What did I tell Kyouya just now? Oh, yes! I said I was

"TIRED!"

Haruhi's eyes were wild and her chest heaved as she panted breathlessly, harried and stressed from her near panic attack.

"I'm too tired to come! I watched over Nekozawa-sempai all night and school was hard and hosting finished late and I need to keep my grades up or I'll be kicked out and I'll never be a lawyer and I'll be poor - even poorer than I am now - and I'll have to serve tea out of cracked mugs and measuring jugs because I'll be too poor to buy a tea set!"

She stormed off home; the twins too shocked to offer even a token protest as she marched down Kyouya's long driveway and tried to remember which grocery stores were between here and home so she could make a quick dinner for her dad.


End file.
